The Secrets of Reality
by Flames8400
Summary: The turtles were out one day fighting the Krang and stopping them from mutating humans when Leo catches a glimpse of a mutated girl with web liked fingers and lizard like ran off but that left Leo wondering, What other secret mutants could the city be holding?
1. Chapter 1

*WARNING- mild foul language. You can deal. Woman up, damnit.

Liana's POV

I looked at the sky as I gathered my thoughts, I saw ships pass the tall New York buildings and people screaming. It all felt like a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from…..I got up soon feeling a sharp pain from my chest. I saw a girl, but not a girl. She was a mutant. I tried to push her off but couldn't, as she showed one of her sharp knife like claws and pushed the knife toward my neck just enough to cause bleeding. I should start from the beginning of my adventure,the day I figured out the difference between my world and reality...

-FLASHBACK-

_1 year previous _

"Hey, Liana!" Diana screams from across the room. She's normally quiet, around strangers and whatnot, but not with her sisters. Sometimes I find it difficult to remember this screaming banshee is usually shy.

"What're you doing?"

It was a beautiful, sunny day. I look back at that day sometimes and laugh, thinking that Mother Nature wanted us to have one last bright day before.. _it _happened.

"The weather's crap," she says dismissively, and continues to paint her nails black. She hates sunshine, loves nighttime and rainy days. A bit emo, maybe, but she's definitely intelligent. Hacks into some pizza websites sometimes, manages to get us free pizza.

"I thought you liked purple," I tease her. She dyed her hair purple a few years ago, going through a stage I guess. Now, I think she's sick of it. I can never be sure though, she's a bit.. overwhelmingly changeable.

"Purple's for females," she says scathingly and sticks her tongue out at me.

"But you _are _a girl. A real, human, female girl," I point out, smiling.

She looks at me with narrowed eyes and says, "You know what I mean."

"Ok, yeah, I do," I say, still smiling. She walks out, and purposely has her still-wet nails graze my wall. She knows that's going to piss me off.

"DIANA!" I shout, and run out of my room. She begins to run out as well, and manages to drag my other two sisters into this so the next thing I know we're running around the town.

I team up with Rachel, and Diana with Michael. We begin to try to find the other team, but they use pranks and programming to slow us down. Michael is the playful one, she's really good with tricks and stuff. The only plus side to teaming with Rachel is that she's a god damn badass, she can beat you in a fight in ten seconds flat (MLP reference)

Rachel and I soon find out they make an unstoppable team, and they start to win. We begin to come up with a plan.

"Ok, Rachel, we're going to go underground," I tell her confidently. She looks at me, curious and maybe a little afraid.

"Ok, if we do, you have to take this," she tells me, and pulls out a knife. I look at her, alarmed that she even had that on her, but she just smiles and says, "Hold on, I'll be right back." As she disappears into our apartment.

She soon comes out and tosses me my old bow and a quiver full of arrows. I gasped in surprise "You kept it after all these years?"

Rachel nods

I twirl an arrow in my hand "I haven't used this since I was twelve"

"Then let's see if you can still shoot"

I loaded an arrow onto my bow and aimed at an apple on my windowsill. I pause for a few seconds and release, hitting the core of the apple.

Rachel chuckled "Not bad. Now, let's get those bitches"

It was dark and damp down in the sewers. Rachel had her knife in her hand and I had my bow loaded the whole time.

"Rachel" I whispered "Is this really a good idea?"

"Why do you ask? Are you scared?" she teased

"No, I just-" I was cut off by a man pinning me to the ground, making me drop my bow.

He spoke in a flat tone "The Krang needs test subjects for The Krang's mutation experiment"

"The what?!" I cried out

"Hey!" I turned my head to see Rachel gripping onto her knife "If you mess with my sister, you mess with me"

She charged to the man, plunging her knife into his side, but the man didn't seem to be affected. All he did was open his mouth and emit a high pitched screech.

All of a sudden, an entire army of the same man entered the sewers from different directions. The last thing I remember was seeing Rachel kicking the men away from her before being completely covered by them. Then, everything went black.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Credit!

**Thank you for all the feedback there will be a new chapter put up tomorrow. I would like to take into consideration that some people helped me write this. IceQueen85 and xIndependencEx. (u/5578863/xIndependencEx u/5571516/icequeen85) they are amazing writers and If you like my stories I think you should check there fan fictions as we'll.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait with New years, Christmas and my B day around I couldn't write any stories WELL, u guys waited long enough here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel POV: As soon as I saw my sister on the floor I knew she was going to need back up, I ran by her side and fought off the suited men. There was soon too many of them and I was grabbed from my leg and dragged to the floor. I tried to kick him off but when I did it didn't seem to affect him. They handcuffed me and Liana, I hate having the feeling of being trapped with nothing to do about it. They taped up Liana's mouth to keep her from screaming.

They took us to some kind of underground lab, I saw these aliens!.. and threw up in my mouth a little. They had these pink tentacles with green eyes, they looked not that powerful with out there robotic bodies. I waited for the right moment to strike and kicked the alien, they were surprised and let go. I ran to a corner and hid from the guns that were recently shooting me. I looked at were Liana was positioned and ran to her rescue (again seriously this girl needs to stop dying on me). I grabbed her and ran toward the near exit untill one of the robots ran to the door and blocked us from the exit. The aliens, in their robotic bodies, point guns with some kind of green liquid at me. I kick the robot and one of the aliens pop out.

"Wow, we got a feisty one," one of the disgusting brain thing murmurs, amused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LIQUID?!" I pick it up and scream, really pissed now.

"M-mutigen" it manages to squeak out.

"What the fuck..?" I whisper, angry and maybe a little scared, I drop the thing on the ground and kick it. I could only hope that my sisters were faring better than me.

Diana POV:

Electrocution? No, can't do that, it would paralyze me and Mike. Yeah, I said Mike. Her name is so masculine, it's funny. But now isn't really the time for laughs. Not now, when there are robots surrounding us. Poised, ready to kill.

"Michelangela?" I whisper, so that the robots don't hear us. They're only a few yards away now, and closing in fast.

"Yeah?" she shouts, apparently not getting my cue to whisper. She's throwing water balloons at them, but it doesn't slow them down.

"Whisper, damnit," I tell her

She replies, with an annoyingly loud whisper "What?!"

"I need you to find something to climb up on, so that you won't be touching the ground, or any water. Got it?" I hiss out, urgent now that one of the robots is 5 feet away from me, and I begin fighting it.

With what? A freaking stick, that's what. Apparently Rachel has had this weapons bunker underground, and she has certain weapons for each of us. When does she have time for that? Michelangela gets a prank set. Typical her.

And I get a stick. Well, in fairness, she bought me a few things to upgrade it with. I tinkered with it while Michael was fighting the robot.. things. Haven't figured out what they are yet, I wanted to examine a corpse, but then one of the other minions came up from behind. Can't do a simple scientific examination around here, can I? No, of course fucking not.

She crawls up a pipe, and I use some hastily tied up wires to swing up to a pipe parallel to her. "Run," I hiss, and begin throwing some pipes and, generally, steel material, at them. The pipes begin leaking, and then pouring water.

"No, I won't leave you," she replies, and I guess she's trying to be sister-ly and dramatic. But, honestly, it would be easier if she just left, her balloons and water are really screwing with my plan.

Wait. My stick thing has.. electrocution. And water everywhere. Oh. My. Gosh.

"MICHELANGELA, YOU'RE A-" I stop short of saying 'genius,' and she looks at me confusedly.

"You're great," I mutter, and tie some copper wire to my baton thingy. I don't even know what this thing _is._

Then I throw the other end of the long wire down there, and at this point Michel catches on and her look is priceless. Probably along the lines of, 'wow. Diana is so cool.'

I turn on the.. stick, and the robots get fried.

Liana POV:

We aren't able to escape from the grasp of the aliens, since we were pretty much at the heart of their little dingy lair. But I heard an explosion in the next room, and my heart soared. I punched one of the robots keeping me in a headlock and run to look out of a window. Mutated.. human-_turtles? _

One has a yellow/orange bandanna, and is throwing water balloons everywhere. _Michelangela. _

Another is trying to hack into the system, to maybe overthrow the aliens? _Diana. _

Another is viciously challenging his soon-to-be-victims, with a ruthless manner. _Rachel. _

But they all seem to glance back at what, again, _seems _to be their leader, with a blue bandanna. He glances up, and meets my gaze.

I just stare at him for a moment, at a loss of what to do, so instead I scribble into the foggy window, backwards, so he can read it:

_Sisters in trouble. Green liquid. __**Help, please. **_

I hate sounding so desperate, but I really was then. He looks at me and nods, then slowly moves a lever that opens a hidden hatch to escape. I widen my eyes in amazement, and he smiles at me. I mouth, _thank you, _and turn around.

Rachel already fought through the crowds of enemies, and she is waiting for me at the escape. "Come on!" she shouts, and I run out.

I don't catch the blue turtle staring at me, saying, "_I'll see you soon_" and I did. A few days later.


	4. Chapter 3

_**The new chapter is HERE and early too! Cant wait for you too read thanks for all the feedback!**_

_**A few days later**_

Me and Rachel are walking down the hallways of our high school when we are stopped by two boys.

I roll my eyes "Well if it isn't the infamous Casey Jones and his sidekick. How's your shitty hockey team going?"

"It's going well thank you very much" he replied in a smug tone. He put his hands in his pockets "So, got any plans for tonight?"

"Seriously Jones? Don't you have hospitals to vandalize? Or children to scare? Or, I don't know, a criminal record?"

Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me away "What's up with him?"

I shrug my shoulders. Casey Jones has been at my heels for quite some time. I've known him since sixth grade and he has always been wanting to hang out with me. Especially in the past few months.

"Honestly, he's getting really annoying. The next time he-" I was cut off by a running April O'Neal colliding with me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she said, helping me up.

"Its fine" I said as I started helping her picking them up

I picked up one of the math books on the floor and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed the book from my hand.

A purple haired girl walked up behind April as she snatched her hand.

"Come on April I wont be late to math class again!" April followed her and soon disappeared into the crowd.

I stared at the end of the hallway until I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Let's go or we'll be late too! " I followed Rachel down the hallway walked into class.

_**After Class….**_

I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway "Man! THAT CLASS WAS SOOOO BORING!" Rachel yawned out as she stretched.

"You really need to learn how to listen more often...probably if you did maybe you might be lucky enough to get a C-!?" I said sarcastically.

"Sis Please, I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement then that!" she chuckled

I have to admit I really couldn't come up with a comeback to that…so I stood quiet.

"Hey Liana..Rachel!" I heard a yell from the almost empty hall, it was Michael and Diana following behind her trying to quiet her down.

"Hey D, Michel what's up!" Rachel responded walking up to Michael, "I heard that there were these kids after school who were going to that Japanese restaurant with that blind chief I think his name was Murakami…..Well that's not the point I heard later those kids were gonna make a "withdraw" there, I know they are up to something and I KNOW WHOSE BEHIND IT-"

"DO NOT SAY SQUIRRELS WITH WEAPONS!" Rachel looked at her cutting her off.

Michael stood quiet and said "I wasn't going to say…..(laughs awkwardly)... Squirrels that would be silly…..(laughs even more awkwardly)."

Rachel sighed and said 'It does sound suspicious though I gonna go check it out after school."

"Rachel you can't handle them alone!" I quickly responded being the over protective sister.

"I'm not I was going to ask Diana if she would like to join me, I'm not a little kid anymore Liana I can take care of myself." She said a bit defensively.

"Sure, I don't much to do anyway" Diana responded

"Ok you guys be careful" I said as I nudged Michael to follow me, "Actually Liana I was going to hang out at the comic store today I have some money saved up for a comic I wanted to get!" she said as she walked toward the school exit nearest to the comic store.

"Oh, ok she you guys at home then." I waved

_**A few minutes later after walking**_

I missed the bus so I decided to walk but its not helping I'm still on 25th street and need to get to 15th street.

I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, I looked at the time 8:00 I have to be walking for 2 hrs!

I got up and headed toward my destination, but soon saw a shadow on the by the building I was walking by.

I slowly took out my sword as I walked toward the strange shadow, I fled and there wasn't just one there 4 shadows soon appeared.

I heard the footsteps behind me pointing my katana at the belly of my target but I looked up to see a strangely familiar mutant creature

"Miss me?" the turtle with the blue mask said...


	5. Chapter 4

_**"Did you?"**_ I replied, still aiming my bow "I know you've got weapons, put them down" sword down or I'll shoot" I threatened he might have saved me but know nothing about him.

One of the other turtles behind him he had a red mask walked in front of him he spoke in a dark voice "You better not, trust me I won't think twice of stabbing you with my-!"

"Ralph calm down, you're going to scare her off." He said in a soft tone.

"What do you want!" I said in a tough tone "So, you saved me and my sisters" I calmed down "I thank you for that, now would you please leave me alone." I said

"I have 3 other sisters to worry about and" I sigh "You wouldn't understand " I said as I started to walk away.

"I sorta do.." He said as the other mutants behind him stepped into the light including him.

I was a little shocked to see them so up close, the red one was giving me a death stare as he leaned on the lamp post.

The orange one gave me a small wave and whispered a little bit loud into the purple ones ear.

The purple one laughed a bit but kept his mouth shut, I had to admit they looked really cute in the awe I want them to be my pet type of way, I mean they are turtles and have say one of my favorite animals.

"I'm Leo this is Mikey" Mikey waved at me with a big smile across his face, I could guess hes the youngest, "This is Donnie" he continued the purple masked turtle gave me a caucus but friendly look" He looked a bit skinny but he must be hiding some inner-strength if he fought off those monsters.

I heard a laugh that seemed to be from Mikey and the red turtle (I think his name is Raphael) hit him in the head "And of course the one and only Raphael" Raphael gave me a mean look and mimicked the words "Im keeping my eye on you".

I stood a few feet away from that guy...mutant...turtle...thing?

"These are my brothers.." he said with a bit of weakness, "WAIT...YOU GUYS ARE BROTHERS?" I said.

" No Dip-Shit were part of the gay turtle club!" Ralph said sarcastically (I think that nickname would fit him I thought)

I stuck up my middle finger at him just for him to see, Leo snickered while Ralph gave a middle finger right back, mikey was confused and Donnie really did not react...

"S-so" Leo managed to say while laughing.

Ralph sighed and started talking in a more deep/batman voice? "So now you know about us or we will find you"

Leo looked at Ralph with a disappointed look "Ralph we don't hurt or threaten innocents."

Ralph gave him an annoyed look and it stood this way with both of them just staring at each other.

It lasted for a good 1 or 2 mins, but I broke the silence.

"What do you want from me anyways?" I asked lowering my defenses,

"Well we don't wanna hurt you or anything, but you saw us back at the lab and our master wanted us to make sure you didn't tell anyone." he said being serious.

"Trust me I won't, not like anyone would believe me anyways.." I said looking down at my weapon.

"Good and we trust you and all but…" He began. The one with a orange bandanna, Mikey I think his name was jumped into the conversation and said "But our master donesn't trust you."

"Mikey!" They all said as Donnie pulled him back from the conversation it seems, while they all stared at him with annoyance I said "So Is he like some mutant like you guys…" They all looked at me.

"Yeah and he wants to meet you." he said with weariness, "Why?" I responded, "Well like Mikey said he doesn't trust humans that much…"

"So you're expecting me just to go with some mutants, how dumb do you think I am?" I said turning my back from them.

"Well we tried the nice way, Mikey give me your nun chucks." Ralph said as he looked at mikey with an impatient look.

"No were not doing anything like that." He looked at me and whispered to his brother (at least try hes not a very good whisperer.

"Look let me just talk to her." Leo said to Ralph

"Fine but, if your little girlfriend says no I'm not going to hesitate with mikeys nun chucks." He said

Leo ignored the little comment and walked up to me "What do you want?" I said walking away

"I said no already." I said not looking at him.

"You know You and me have a lot in common." He said looking at the sky

"Yeah like what?" He has no idea hes just a mutant.

"Well, first of all we both have responsibilities and a family to care." He said looking at his two brothers Ralph and Mikey arguing and Donnie trying to calm them down.

I reminded a bit of me and my sisters, _**I wonder where there at **_I thought.

"You have your sisters and parents and I have my brothers and my father." He said

"Actually I don't have a father, wait you said you have a father?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied "Hes my sensei but hes the one who brought us in and took care of me and my brothers. Hes like a father to us."

He looked a bit sad in a way I felt bad "He tries his best to protect us and now he worried about us being exposed by you he protects us for reason like the krang and humans. Humans are not ready to know our existence, and I know that the human race does not take our appearance at the best terms from their eyes were monster but to my brothers eyes we are family-"

"Ill go.." I said cutting him off

"Really?!" He said with happiness and relief in his eyes

"Yah if you and your father really do care about your family, I can't say no to people who need me." I said smiling

He smiled when I mentioned him as a person not like any other would do

We walked over to his brothers Ralph looked over "Did you finally use the magical use of threatening fearless?" Ralph said

"No she agreed to go" He said with a mile looking at me

"YAY!" Mikey cheered as he jumped on top of me

"You could see my comic collection, my action figures and should I mention my high score in this game in the lair!" He said as he pulled me along

"So where do you guys live anyways, its not like they allow mutants to own apartments." I said

"Well" Donatello started as he pointed at a pot hole entrance to the sewer.

I looked in disgust "Really in the sewers?" I said

"You have a problem with that Ms. Perfect" he said smirking

I growled a bit moving out of the way stay climbing down the ladder I stood close behind Leo to be protected it was dark and too hard to see.

Just meet the master and it would be over with

_**It will all be fine...**_


End file.
